


The girl

by SaidaScar17



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mention of light drinking, Side Kanghyo, Side datzu, Side nachaeng, barista!sana, jeongsa - Freeform, side mimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidaScar17/pseuds/SaidaScar17
Summary: Her choice of a table is always the same, in the middle of the coffee shop next to the window, the perfect amount of distance from the bar to let her observe and take safe quick glances ofthe girl.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated the other two fics in ages, but it's been a really difficult summer for me this far, dealing with an ugly mood and some health issues. The current issue is my fever frying me, so I hope this word vomit makes sense. I'll write the second part probably tomorrow. Thanks for reading it in advance. Please leave me some feed back, it's always welcome, and if there are ways I can improve let me now!!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!!
> 
> Fighting 💪💪

It's been the third week in a row that Jeongyeon attends the same coffee shop right after her classes, ordering the same drink and sitting at the same table observing the beautiful barista preparing the orders. She has only skipped the weekends this far, as there are no classes.

Jeongyeon picks up her cup of coffee and slowly brings it close to her face, blowing at the surface to decrease the temperature before drinking some of her cappuccino. The place is packed, being a little after the last lectures of every department at the university have ended, and Jeongyeon is lucky enough that her building is the nearest one to the coffee shop, giving her the chance to be one of the first students to arrive.

Her choice of a table is always the same, in the middle of the coffee shop next to the window, the perfect amount of distance from the bar to let her observe and take safe quick glances of the girl.

The girl.

Although Jeongyeon knows her name, as she had the chance to read it once or twice on her name tag, she refuses to call her by her name in her mind, unless they introduce themselves to each other. How will this happened Jeongyeon doesn’t know, as her shy character isn’t one to work well on the romantic field, although she’s very good at every other kind of interaction; she’s sociable, funny, with a great group of friends and a lovable family. The only field she feels she’s lacking is the one of flirting or even talking to people she finds attractive. It’s completely automatic, becoming a stuttering mess the moment she opens her mouth, and every try she gives to lessen it only worsens the situation.

So yeah, Jeongyeon knows she’s crushing on the girl. It started three weeks ago, when Jeongyeon had an assignment due to three days later and she sidetracked from her favorite cafe which is located half an hour walking distance from uni, to this small one which is the nearest one to the university to save time for her assignment.

With her mind busy thinking about her homework, she ordered and paid for a on the go coffee and walked the few steps to the waiting area. There were a lot of people waiting, Jeongyeon walking to the front absent-mindedly as the people in front of her were taking their orders and left, not spotting that she was on the front when a sweet and gentle voice broke her reverie.

“Jeon?” It was the name she’d give when taking a coffee on the go.

While she lifted her head ready to take the paper cup and leave, her mouth hung open forming an ‘o’ with no words coming out. The barista had a gentle smile, expectation all over her face as she waited for Jeongyeon to take the cup. But Jeongyeon was lost. The girl -that was the moment she assigned her this nickname- was a little shorter than her, the shade of her hair reminding her of calm sunsets and brown foxy eyes with a gaze that provided reassurance and safety. Her hair was tied in a low bun with some stray bangs on each side lightning her face in combination with the light make-up she was wearing, accentuating her natural beauty. She was wearing a beige apron with brown straps and details, and a white t-shirt underneath, with the rest of her body hidden by the counter.

“Uh, here.” The girl said and left the paper cup in front of Jeongyeon, leaving that part of the counter and proceeding on making the next coffee in order.

“Just ask her number.” Jeongyeon turned on her left to see a guy on her age winking at her. “Or else I will.” The smirk on his face made a flame light in her chest, traveling fast all over her body to her fingers, making them formulate fists. Not known for joining confrontations and troubles she picked up the paper cup and walked out of the coffee shop and back to her shared apartment, calming down in the meantime. That night she dreamed of warm sunsets and vivid brown eyes.

Every next day that has come she finds herself spending an hour at the same table of the coffee shop after her classes end, observing discretely the barista from the sides. The coffee tastes unexpectedly better than the one they make at her usual coffee shop, and that’s not related to who makes the coffee at all!

She’s not stupid, she knows its a crush from the first moment. But how many are the chances she can talk to the girl without embarrassing herself? So she decides that as long as she can she’ll go and have one-hour coffees and observe the charms the girl displays.

It’s the small things that win Jeongyeon little by little every day. The girl is always polite, even to the offending customers, and Jeongyeon can tell she’s everyone’s favorite barista. Her favorite sight is whenever this old granny comes and orders hot chocolate, and it’s the only customer the girl gets out of the bar for, leaving the other barista to handle the orders and spending a full quarter of an hour listening to the granny talking animatedly and continuously, giving her undivided attention to whatever the granny says, with the most sincere and full of emotion smiles displaying on her face, and oh boy, does it make butterflies dance the cancan in Jeongyeon’s stomach.

It’s Friday today, Jeongyeon recalls, and it really makes her sad, as she thinks the girl doesn’t work on weekends after coming last Saturday finding some other girls and boys working their shifts. It has passed her mind to stalk her -not literally- to skip a week of classes to figure out of the girl’s schedule, but she can’t, as it’s completely out of character and she also can’t afford losing a week of classes.

She’ll let fate decide, by coming at random times from now on, she thinks, drinking the last of her cappuccino, taking a glimpse of the girl before putting down her cup and gathering her belongings and getting up. She always lays some papers and books on the table, using them as the “real” reason she attends the coffee shop. 

As she grabs the door handle and pushes to go out she catches a fleeting glance of the girl looking back at her through the oval small mirror located right next to the door. It’s just for a millisecond, so Jeongyeon consciously tells her self that it was random and this irritated glance wasn’t meant for her. She can’t let the bubble burst, not yet.

  
-  


“We’re gonna partyyyyy” is the first thing she hears when she walks to the living room and faces her two roommates.

“Have fun,” she says nonchalantly, walking to the kitchen only for two arms to stop her.

“You’re coming!” Dahyun says firmly, only for Chaeyoung to pout after saying “Please…” Jeongyeon sighs. She knows she won’t be able to get out of this.

“What’s the deal?” she asks closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Nayeon’s having a party and we’re all invited. You can’t offend her so you’ll come.” Chaeyoung says flicking her eyelids like a little child. Nayeon is Chaeyoung’s girlfriend, and although Jeongyeon has met her just a handful of times, she already approves and likes her, the best of all being the friendly banters they have.

“Plus we might find a cutie for you too.” Dahyun adds. “I bet Nayeon’s friends are good looking too.”

“Wait a minute, have you eyed someone already? You only saw them once!” Chaeyoung interrupts her. Jeongyeon is thankful, not in the mood to party or talk, her mind drifting to the girl’s glance in the mirror. What if it was meant for her?

“Well, there is a tall goddess amongst them, I really want to get to know her.” Dahyun adds shyly. They’re not the playgirl type of girls, making it obvious that Dahyun’s interest is genuine, although she might embarrass herself with silly flirting or goofy remarks, that will either flatter the recipients’ heart or minimize her chances near to zero.

“Okay,” Chaeyoung smiles brightly, “Tzuyu is a kind-hearted girl, just don’t embarrass yourself too much.” Chaeyoung then turns her attention to Jeongyeon who’s gaping at the other side of the living room, demanding her attention and gaining it after some seconds.

“I know a girl, she’s one of her best friends, she might be intimidating in the beginning, but she’s just fluffy on the inside. Just talk with her, have a drink or something, and if you don’t like her just pass.” Jeongyeon knows what Chaeyoung is doing is coming out from pure love. She hasn’t been in a serious relationship in years, having occasional ones that lasted from a week to two or three months. It’s not like she doesn’t want a relationship, but she can tell when a relationship has no future, so she ends them early before the damage multiplies.

And then the image of warm orange sunsets, brown orbs and well-made cappuccinos jumps in her head, making her body fill with the familiar sense she gets in the coffee shop whenever she sees the girl preparing coffees like they are the most important thing in the world, greeting customers politely and wholeheartedly. But her mind is quick to drift on the negative side. She’s too coward to talk to the girl so every reverie she has is only enough to feed her mind. The girl and her don’t stand a chance, she knows it, but craving for the girl in a romantic way is unavoidable.

“I just want my girl…” she whispers absent mindedly, not realising her slip up, both for calling the girl as her girl, and for letting out her secret crush.

“What girl?!”  
“Your what?!”

Chaeyoung and Dahyun exclaim in unison. Jeongyeon takes advantage of their shocked states and quickly runs to her own room, turning to see the younger girls once she’s inside, both running towards her room.

“I’ll be ready in thirty.” she exclaims and before the door slams she hears Chaeyoung shouting “Yoo Jeonegyeon don’t you dare close this d-” and SLAM, the door is closed and locked right after, only to hear two loud thumps on the door a second later.

"You better explain yourself when you get out of the room!" Dahyun’s muffled voice can be heard.

”Do you know anything about a girl?” she hears Chaeyoung asking and quickly walks away from the door letting their voices tune out. She’ll have to give them an explanation, and she’s willing to find an excuse from saying the truth that she’s too coward to talk to her crush. They won’t let her live out of it, making her make a move, with the result being catastrophic surely.

She lets these thoughts away, arranging her books and stuff from her bag, and walks to her en-suite to have a quick shower to get off of her body the daily filth, being a ritual every time she gets back home after leaving the house for more than two hours. She doesn't want to attend the party, already out of schedule for the past three weeks after spending an hour on the coffee shop, sacrificing her exercising hours or leaving some homework for the weekend. She'll have to attend the party after all though.

Once out of the en-suite, she opens her closet to decide what she’s gonna wear. She picks up her phone to check on the time, fifteen minutes left, and sees a message notification from Jihyo.

“you coming?” She reads. Of course, Jihyo will be there. She’s the one that introduced Nayeon to Chaeyoung, being in the same theatre club since the beginning of the year, bonding immediately.

“yeah. c u there" Jeongyeon would be excited by Jihyo coming to the party in another occasion, but since she started dating that Daniel guy that Jeongyeon can’t find a negative thing to accuse of, she can’t have Jihyo helping her pass her time in that party she doesn’t want to attend but will, in an attempt to cover her slip of a tongue and exchange it with the younger girls for not revealing her secret. The chances are fifty-fifty on accepting the deal, she thinks, so she’ll play her cards the best she can.

Her choice of clothes are dark skinny jeans, a loose black t-shirt with black leather boots and a black leather jacket that surprise, has a detachable artificial furry on the lining, making it super warm for the cold months, but usable for the warm days too. She applies the least make up she considers enough to attend the party, not wearing her specs. The perfect fit to go unnoticed through the dim lighting in the house, until the time comes so she can leave.

“Go change.” Chaeyoung stares at her once she enters the living room.

“No.” She says sternly, the youngest knowing she’s not gonna win this, but they stare down each other as if anything will change.

“Let’s go.” Dahyun exclaims walking to the door. She knows too that they can't make Jeongyeon change her outfit, it’s enough she agreed to attend the party.

Once out of the building, she’s informed that they’ll walk to Nayeon’s house, only twenty minutes away from theirs. It’s okay, although it’s late October, with the cold becoming stronger day by day, it’s still manageable. If it was more than thirty minutes, Jeongyeon would protest on taking a cab. She doesn’t want for anyone to catch a cold.

Jeongyeon lets them walk in front of her chatting about random things as always, following them and protecting them in her way. They’ve been friends since diapers, plus Jihyo, their families being a group of friends themselves. It’s like they are passing on the legacy to their generation, and if they can achieve doing it with their own families in the future, it will be a great accomplishment.

The thought warms Jeongyeon’s heart to the full. The future is something that makes her anxious though. Even if they are young and the relationships are new, she can tell Jihyo and Chaeyoung have found good people, and she can’t see the reason for their relationships failing. And even this Tzuyu girl she met once before looks from the kind ones, the worthy ones. Maybe she’ll find Dahyun a bit strange at the beginning, but once she lets her through she’ll see Dahyun is from the kind ones too, and will offer her the world in a plate, that’s how selfless she is.

There’s sadness every time she thinks about it. Her friends painting their lives and she staying stagnant, getting older and staying alone. She’s happy for her friends, but in the back of her mind, there’s a thought that they’ll walk on making their families and she’ll stay static. She doesn’t ask for a lot or is picky. She wants a good person and one that can make her feel and fall in love, not one that only searches for a relationship in an attempt to not be labeled single. She’s not afraid of being labeled single, she doesn’t care for other people's opinions. It’s just her head that she can’t control.

Taking a glance behind her Chaeyoung sees her frowning.

“Don,t be grumpy, it’s a small party. Only 50-60 people will be there.” 

“That’s small?” Jeongyeon exclaims. Small in her mind is to the most 15 people, and this being lenient.

“A regular one is about 200, you know.” Dahyun witty remarks.

“Don’t worry unnie, there will be only good people.” Chaeyoung says reassuringly, knowing exactly that it will make Jeongyeon relax.

The truth is that although Nayeon and her friends are from the popular ones -how popular Jeongyeon doesn’t really know, studying in different departments- but she can surely tell they are from the good ones, despite their popularity. With that in mind, she’s sure whoever will be at the party will be a good person, Nayeon wouldn’t want to expose her small girlfriend to things she herself doesn’t like. 

Thinking about good persons she can’t help but think about the girl. The girl seems from the good ones. The way she handles the customers, the way she spends time with the granny, the way she’s never annoyed even with the angrier customer. The girl would be a good girlfriend, Jeongyeon thinks, surprising herself. Yeah, the girl would be a perfect girlfriend, but not for her. Maybe for the guy that told her she’d ask her number if Jeongyeon didn't, maybe without the purest intentions in mind, just because he was braver than her. Maybe he indeed asked the number back then and they are together now. And it’s all her fault for being a coward. The girl definitely doesn’t deserve someone like her. 

“We’re here.” Chaeyoung says, both the younger girls turning to look at her before going up the wooden stairs of the patio.

“Swipe away this grumpy face and don’t act like a 50-year-old lady.” She isn’t a party person, what’s the problem? 

“Loosen yourself and have a good time.” Dahyun says winking at her and they proceed on entering.

They first find Nayeon amongst the people, who quickly grabs Chaeyoung in a tight hug, the other two leaving them for some privacy. They’re still in their honeymoon phase. The next one is Tzuyu as they walk deeper into the house. She greets them shyly.

“What’s the weather up there?” Jeongyeon hears Dahyun ask her, cringing immediately and trying her best to not face-palm. To her surprise, she hears Tzuyu giggle while she walks further in the house, leaving the two of them alone.

The lighting is dim as expected, and the people that are scattered around the house don’t make it feel packed. The house is big and the people are indeed fewer compared to the previous parties she has attended out of curiosity her first two years of uni. As the atmosphere isn’t suffocating, the music isn’t exactly blasting too, loud enough to cover the stray conversations here and there, but not loud enough to provoke a headache. Quite unexpectedly, she likes it. She can survive in these circumstances, and maybe having a nice time too.

Walking to the kitchen to make herself a drink, she finds Momo and Mina, two other friends she met at Nayeon’s birthday. Mina and Momo are a couple for some years now, and even a stranger would be able to tell from the way they are completely attuned to each other. They are from the good ones too, Jeongyeon can tell.

After their initial greetings, Momo offers to make her a drink, Jeongyeon asking for a light vodka-lemonade. She doesn’t drink a lot, but through the years she’s found out she likes the sweetness of the vodka with the sourness of the lemon. Taking a sip from her cup, she can tell its the perfect analogy she wanted, Momo grinning seeing her astonished expression. She takes another sip for good measure.

“That’s exactly how I wanted it!”

“She’s really good with drinks and food.” Mina says proudly.

“Really? I like cooking too. We should cook for the girls some time. Although cooking for 8 people will demand enormous utensils.” Jeongyeon chuckles.

“That’s true,” Momo laughs, “but we’re 9, not 8.” Jeongyeon struggles to do the math quickly. When on Nayeon’s birthday there was her group of friends -she, Jihyo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung- and Nayeon’s group of friends -Nayeon, Momo, Mina, and Tzuyu.

“But we were 8 on Nayeon’s birthday party,” Jeongyeon says confused.

“Yeah because the fifth one couldn’t make it, she was working and couldn’t have a day off.” Mina says. Jeongyeon vaguely remembers Chaeyoung asking Nayeon something about a girl when they arrived at Nayeon’s, but it wasn’t mentioned again through the party.

“You’ll meet her today, she’s here.” Momo says fondly, Mina sporting the same expression, making Jeongyeon assume that this person must be a saint.

“Mark and Yugyeom are here! We gonna have a great dance battle later!” Suddenly Nayeon exclaims, dragging the girls out of the kitchen to greet the boys. A dance battle will be a spectacular view, judging from the few minutes she saw Nayeon Momo and Mina dancing during the birthday party.

Her cup is already half empty, so she refills it hoping she didn’t mess up the analogy and walks out of the kitchen. The music is the same in every room, so Nayeon must have a really good set up, not needing to blast it through the living room for every part of the house. Walking down the hallway she finally finds the living room.

She stops under the huge door frame and takes in the room. There are maybe 25 people dancing in the living room, every furniture dragged at the sides, with a guy wearing a funny cat hat with the name Jackson on it vibing as the DJ. It’s not crowded, letting even the most clumsy person dance without the danger of hurting someone else.

There’s a group of people in front of her that seem to want a refill. As they leave the room to go to the kitchen, she brings her cup up to her mouth to take a sip, evaluating her creation. Yeap, it’s stronger than the one Momo made. She glances at the cup and before she takes another sip for good measure again, she lifts her gaze and freezes on spot.

Right in front for her is the girl!

The girl is right in front of her dancing.

She starts from her head. Her wavy orange hair is swaying with her movements, her make up heavier than the one she wears at the coffee shop but not something extravagant, accentuating her more, even if that’s possible. She’s wearing a black crop top, and oh god, are these abs? She’s slimmer than the apron lets out, and its the first time she can take her complete figure, Jeongyeon thinks. Lowering her gaze, the girl wears jean shorts, with the toned muscles of her thighs contracting with each dance movement.

It’s quite the experience, Jeongyeon decides, meeting someone after only seeing them in their workplace. At that moment Jeongyeon realizes that she doesn’t know a thing about the girl but one; that she’s from the good ones, and that has been enough to conquer her heart.

She’s suddenly aware of the thighs she’s spotting stop moving. Hesitantly she lifts her gaze upper, only to be met by the girl’s fuming face. Jeongyeon then understands two things. One, the gaze the girl gave her when she was leaving the coffee shop was indeed meant for her, and two, she looks like a pervert, observing the girl’s legs with her cup in front of her mouth and who knows sporting what expression.

Lowering her cup embarrassedly, she realises there are people next to her, one of them Nayeon.

“Sana, come here!” Nayeon shouts cheerfully. She refuses to absorb the name, she’s still the girl until they greet each other officially. The girl walks toward them and Jeongyeon just wants to vanish, to change her identity and go live to another country, even to another planet, no, even to another solar system. Because, oh boy, the girl is fuming and Jeongyeon might see smoke coming out of her nostrils and ears like a raging bull ready to attack, stopping a good meter far from her with her hands forming fists. Jeongyeon can see the white on her knuckles even in the dark lighting of the room, indicating that what’s going to follow isn’t going to be good. 

And suddenly all their friends are around them, with Nayeon not spotting her friend’s rage, proceeding to introduce them.

“This is Jeongyeon.” But before anyone can talk  the girl states angrily,

“Nayeon! THIS is the stalker!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smaller one because I struggled writing the rest together with this plot.
> 
> So this is the angst and the next is the fluff.
> 
> Goes for M at rating for cursing and maybe some M time on the next chapter

There are some moments in life that one wishes never to happen. Such is one Jeongyeon is living right now, wishing to the ground to open a hole and shallow her right there. There’s no way she can get out of this misunderstanding unscathed.

“Um… Sana,” she hears Nayeon say confused but she can’t look up from the floor. How will she get out of this?

“Sana, this is Chaeyoung’s best friend, I know her. This must be a misunderstanding, maybe she looks alike with your stalker.” Oh.. So Nayeon believes there’s a stalker but doesn’t believe it’s Jeongyeon. Great…

“Nayeon, she’s the same girl! She just doesn’t wear her specs, but she’s the same girl that comes every afternoon and looks at me!” The girl states firmly. The specs kind of confirm that Sana is telling the truth, as every other time Nayeon has met Jeongyeon she’s always wearing her specs.

Jeongyeon is contemplating on talking or not, but there’s not a way she can persuade the girl she’s not a stalker. She has indeed spent every afternoon staring at the girl, but she thought she’s been discreet. Now, she knows how this must seem for the girl, and to explain it she’ll have to tell about her crush and feelings, explain how the girl won her since the first time she bought a coffee, and how her little gestures have won her heart piece by piece. And all of these are things she can't say out of nowhere to the girl, it will only make her position worse. Fuck! She’s still staring at the floor, chewing her bottom lip to cover her building inner panic. There’s no way she can excuse herself from this.

“Okay, let’s move to the kitchen, we don’t need malicious ears eavesdropping,” Nayeon says and only then Jeongyeon looks at her, looking back confused but reassuringly, only giving some hope to Jeongyeon that maybe everything will be alright. But then Nayeon looks over her and says “Sana” sternly, making Jeongyeon look to the girl to see her cross her hands on her chest and walk out of the living room practically fuming. With a sigh, she’s the last to join the kitchen.

Nayeon clears everyone irrelevant from inside and Jihyo asks Daniel to stay out of the door so no one enters until they’re done. Jeongyeon can see that everyone except the girl is confused.

“Are you the girl Sana’s referring to Jeongyeon?” Nayeon asks with some expectation that it’s not true hidden in her voice. Jeongyeon takes some time, focusing her gaze on the door in an attempt to not appear weak by leaning down her head again, and she can see everyone waiting for her answer through her peripheral vision. She’s not a liar. So she nods positively, wincing at the collective gasps she hears immediately.

“Told you…” the girl says sarcastically. Through the silence that follows she’s aware of the tones of questions her three best friends must have. And if the girl considers her a stalker since the beginning, she can’t imagine what she and her friends think of her now that they have a face. There’s a single gasp suddenly, a familiar one, worrying Jeongyeon immediately, so she instantly searches for her little best friend to find what’s the problem. The small one looks at her with her mouth agape and her eyebrows reaching her hairline.

“She’s….she’s your girl…” Chaeyoung says, connecting the dots magically. 

“Your what?” the girl says harshly. Fuck! Thanks Chaeng! She’s doomed. 

“Do you have any idea how sick this sounds?” the girl asks with a mix of anger, disgust, and shock. If there was a chance to explain the stalker one, now this is definitely unexplainable. She hasn’t called her her girl until today, only after three weeks of crushing on her. But even explaining how she calls her the girl in her mind can’t be explained without it sounding weird.

She’s trapped in a deadlock, feeling her hands start trembling, closing then in tight fists to stop them.

“You won’t say a thing?” the girl scoffs. No, she isn’t. She can’t explain it without making the situation worse.

“Enough!” Jihyo says sternly looking at the girl. “Give us some minutes please,” Jihyo request facing Nayeon, who gathers her group and leaves the kitchen.

“Hey,” Fingers cover her fists and try to relax them, taking some seconds to achieve it. Then see feels fingers slipping between her own and holding her tight. The hands are small so this must be Dahyun.

“Tell us what happened,” Jihyo says softly yet encouragingly. At least her friends are still there, ready to listen to her, not to judge her, ready to hold her. So she tells them the whole story from start to finish. From the first day she got mesmerized by the girl, to the little things that won her, to today’s events. And three pairs of eyes look at her with the most sincere smiles in their faces but with a hint of sadness too. Because it’s the first time she talks this way about someone,and she knows that this maybe hints something bigger, but everything is ruined before even starting.

“Talk to her, tell the truth,” Jihyo says.

“What?” 

“What do you have to lose?” Dahyun asks her. Deep inside she knows what, but she’s afraid to admit it. Chaeyoung breaks the silence again like she’s read her mind.

“She’s afraid that she’ll lose the slightest chance she has with her.” Jeongyeon blinks. How is this kid so good at reading her?

“But if you don’t talk there’s no possibility, don’t you see Jeong?” the youngest continues, “talk to her, explain yourself, and then you take it from there.”

“But, it doesn’t create any possibility. It confirms that I’m a stalker with a crush!” Jeongyeon groans.

“But you didn’t really stalk her,” Jihyo says simply, Jeongyeon looking at her confusingly waiting for an explanation.

“You didn’t stalk her. You went to the coffee shop she works, had your coffee, took some glances from her, and only that. You didn’t follow her, you didn’t obsess over her, you didn’t stalk her!” Jihyo almost shouts. And she’s right. Cause Jeongyeon never really searched for the girl out of the coffee shop. It was a one-hour coffee and nothing else. Only dreams and thoughts, but no searching.

“Talk to her,” Dahyun says this time. “Tell her all these little things. She doesn’t know how you see her. Let her know the truth.”

“And if she doesn’t want anything to do with me?” Jengyeon says with a low voice like a whisper.

“Then it’s okay,” Jihyo says soothingly.

“It will mess up our group with theirs. Chaeng I don’t wont to mess this up.” There is some panic in her voice, panic the younger one is quick to subside.

“Don’t worry, we were already rooting for you with Nayeon Momo, Mina, and Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung chuckles. “But if the outcome isn’t good we’ll manage. It might take longer to meddle our groups but we’ll manage.” Jeongyeon thinks then that if it goes to that point she’ll just avoid the mutual gatherings. She won’t be the one to destroy anything.

“Jeongyeon,” Chaeyoung says with a serious tone, “I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t think before talking once again. I’m sorry for making it even messier.” Jeongyeon can’t accept the younger feeling guilty. It’s her fault, not Chaeyoung’s.

“Don’t be. I didn’t think any of you two would figure out it was her. And to be honest, I thought that by coming to the party I exchanged your interrogation about it.” Jeongyeon chuckles by herself, making the other three to relax a little.

“No way!” the younger two laugh together, Jihyo joining without fully understanding but its enough. After the laughter dies down some minutes later, Jeongyeon pours four shots, Jihyo raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Liquid courage,” Jeongyeon says bringing her shot to the air to clink it with the other three. Its a little boost, building her confidence a little more, creating a placebo of determination. Before she walks out of the kitchen she tells the girls to handle Nayeon and her friends. She doesn’t have the courage to open her heart for the third time in a day, as she's going to open it for the second one in a few minutes in front of the girl.

She finds Nayeon, Mina, Momo and Tzuyu out of the kitchen waiting. But there’s one missing.

“Where is she?” Nayeon raises an eyebrow, smirking. She likes where she thinks this is going, even though she hasn’t got an explanation yet.

“She’s in the spare room. First floor, second door to the left.” With that Nayeon pats her shoulder and they all enter the kitchen.

As she walks to the room, she’s thinking maybe she should introduce herself, or leave it for later. Probably for later, after explaining everything. She finds herself out of the door, knocking three times with a shaking hand, hearing a faint ‘come in’ after two seconds. Her heart is going to break from how fast it beats, and she hasn’t even entered the room yet.

Slowly she opens the door and leans her back on it after she enters and closes it. The girl is on the other side of the room, standing in front of a big window with her back turned on her. There is no light, only the strong moon light that illuminates the girl’s figure.

“I want to apo-”

“Is it the body?” the girl interrupts her. What body? Jeongyeon wonders. The girl turns around and starts taking slow steps.

“Is this what you want?” One step closer. “You were there every day. So desperate?” Another one, and now she has covered half the distance. Now Jeongyeon can see more of her front, her eyes piercing her, making Jeongyeon unable to take her gaze from her, capturing her.

“Let me explain-”

“Explain what exactly?” she interrupts her harshly, taking another step. Her first instinct is to defend herself, saying the first thing that comes to her mind.

“You wear an apron-”

“I don’t wear an apron today, and look who I caught staring my legs. Oh, the girl that stares at me an hour every day.” She laughs ironically. The distance is now two steps, and Jeongyeon wonders why she trapped herself at the door in the first place.

“Let me explain, please.” Jeongyeon’s plan has sidetrack and this is an effort to get it back in track, if only the girl lets her speak for a minute.

“No need. I’m tired of the same excuses.” The girl has come a bit to close, covering the last two steps, making Jeongyeon take one side ways to avoid her, but the girl is there, following her step and trapping her placing her hands on the wall at each side of her head. She comes closer with a gaze so hostile that makes Jeongyeon look at the floor.

“The body. That’s what you want. To take what you desire and then leave.” Jeongyeon can smell the alcohol on the girl’s breath. It’s heavy, probably whiskey, and the tone of her voice has anger but underneath is sorrowful, making Jeongyeon look the girl in the eyes. She takes a glimpse of pain in her eyes, wondering who the hell has hurt the girl. But then the girl leans to her ear, not minding the door opening next to her.

“You want to fuck me, take what you want from the body and then leave. That’s what you want.” A pause, "To use me." She throws a fist on the wall next to Jeongyeon’s head making her wince.

“Sana!” Nayeon is quickly pulling her towards the bed and afar from Jeongyeon. The girl breaks down once settled on the bed and in Nayeon's arms. But Jeongyeon can’t take it anymore. Feeling numb she walks out of the room and down the stairs ignoring her friends calls. Something inside her is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to explain Jeongyeon's thoughts in the ending, it will be on the next chapter.


End file.
